


Long Days, Long Nights

by makeupourminds



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 05:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18276308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeupourminds/pseuds/makeupourminds
Summary: Rk900 finds out that Gavin cuddles when he's asleep.





	Long Days, Long Nights

“I fear we may have been mislead, Detective,” Rk900 admitted with a sigh, looking over to his drowsy partner.

“If by 'mislead’ you mean ‘completely fuckin’ lied to’ then yeah, I'd agree with that,” He scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest with a roll of his eyes. They'd been given a top by an anonymous caller, stating that their two main suspects for an open homicide case were planning on killing again that night at a park not too far from the first crime scene. After Reed had fussed about gathering snacks they'd driven to the park, parking inconspicuously behind a group of bushes to begin their stake out.

It was almost 5 am by then and the sun would be coming up soon. If the killers were going to strike again, they certainly weren't going to do it in any amount if daylight.

“Perhaps we should leave Detective Reed. Humans need sleep, especially humans with work in a few hours,” Rk suggested helpfully, starting the car and setting it's destination for Reed's residence.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever tin can. Let's get the hell outta here, I ran outta coffee hours ago and I can't stay up as late as I used to,” He waved dismissively, shifting in his seat to lean his temple against the window. They fell into their usual silence, Rk informing the Captain of their fruitless adventure while the car drove itself to the Detective's apartment building.

They arrived no more than twenty minutes later, Rk taking manual control of the car to direct it through the parking garage of the building. He turned off the car and sat back, glancing over to his partner to bid him a goodnight.

When he looked over, however, he realized the Detective was asleep. His vital signs were stable, heartbeat indicating he'd already entered deep sleep. The android thought about how to go about the situation for a brief moment, LED throwing warm shades of yellow in the darkness of the car before settling back to blue as he decided what to do.

He silently stepped out of the car, striding over to the passenger side and opening the door. He reached over his sleeping partner, undoing his seatbelt and putting his right arm over the android's shoulder. He slipped one arm under the man's knees, bracing the other on his back before he stepped back, carefully ducking his head so as not to bump it on the doorway.

A few minutes later Rk was fishing the Detective's keys out of his jacket pocket, knocking the door open with his hip and immediately kicking it closed to avoid letting the cat escape.

“Good morning Jersey,” The android greeted in a whisper, smiling when the car purred at him and followed him into the bedroom. He maneuvered so that he could feel the duvet back from the actually-made-for-once bed, bending at the waist to carefully lay Reed down.

He ran into a problem, however, when the completely unconscious man refused to unlatch from his partner. Rk furrowed his brows, perching on the edge of the bed to soften the awkward angle Reed was sitting at.

“Detective?” He called quietly, receiving only a soft grunt in response, “Gavin?” He tried one more time, though that attempt was as successful as the last.

With a sigh, Rk toed off his shoes, bringing his legs up on the bed and pressing his back up against the headboard. He was thankful for the pitch black hiding his blush when Gavin shifted, cuddling closer to his android until he was nearly curled up in the Rk's lap. Hesitantly, the android carded a hand through his partner's hair, receiving a content sigh in response as the man nuzzled his nose against the android's thigh.

He should definitely leave before the Detective awoke, but he figured there was no harm in catching a few hours of stasis. Besides, Gavin seemed perfectly comfortable where he was. 


End file.
